What Team?
by TheRavenclawGem
Summary: Happy little one-shot where Lilith receives an unexpected letter. Could become a muggle-born headcanon (MBH) one-shot series using the same characters if you guys would like it to be. Also, if it does become a one shot series, we may have some guest appearances from some of our favourite witches and wizards!


What Team?

 **AN: Hey guys! Here is one of those little one-shots I was talking about. I started this one a while ago after seeing a tumblr post by sketch-elf. I have a lot of muggle-born headcanons saved, so I'm thinking of making this into a lil one-shot series, starring Lilith and the others, with each chapter being a new one-shot based on a muggle-born headcanon (and maybe some other post-war ones that I can fit in with the characters). What do you guys think? See you at the bottom. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I did.**

Lilith sat at the Hufflepuff table, eating her breakfast like any other Saturday morning. Sean was worrying about OWLs, Chloe was eating like she was starved, Jack was annoying his younger sister Lara (also a Hufflepuff) and Daniel was writing to his parents. She swept her short brown hair out of her eyes and snorted into her pancakes as Jack realised that Lara has managed to put maple syrup in his pumpkin juice (personally, Lilith couldn't stand the stuff).

Daniel raised his head from his parchment and grinned. "Post!"

All heads in the vicinity popped up like meerkats as the rustle of wings became audible to the rest of the hall. Daniel had always been able to hear the post owls before anyone else. Lilith reckoned all the time he had spent with Hagrid had sharpened his senses; you had to be quick if you wanted to avoid the myriad of injuries Hagrid had gained a reputation for over the years.

Though a certain Ms Hermione Granger had recently managed to invent a charm allowing technology to be used around magic without fear of it breaking, owl post was still popular, especially among muggle-born students. There was something thrilling about seeing the flurry of morning owls swoop towards their owners.

Lilith watched closely as the first owls glided into the cavernous hall. Saturday was always the day her little brother wrote to her. Despite being the only magical one in the family, they had all fully embraced the magical lifestyle, especially Zach. He had been so disappointed when no owl had delivered a letter to Hogwarts on his eleventh birthday, as it had for Lilith.

This Saturday was no exception, and Lilith grinned with delight as her striped owl Tigris descended upon her empty plate. Her face fell, however, when she realised the letter was not the regular white Muggle envelope, but the faded red of a Howler.

"Come on Lily, what does Zachery say today?" Teased Chloe as she scooted closer to her. Her chatter stopped when she noticed the colour of the envelope as it began to smoke. The rest of the table fell silent as they realised what Lilith was holding. Daniel began to look nervous.

"Open it Lil, it's so much worse if it goes off by itself." He said, quietly bracing himself.

Lilith took a deep breath. "Here we go." She slid her fingers under the flap of the envelope and ripped it open, throwing it away from herself as she did. The Howler shot into the air. It was silent for a tense moment, before screaming the two words no-one in the hall expected to hear.

"WHAT TEAM?"

Almost immediately every muggle-born in the Great Hall yelled "WILDCATS!" as the Howler burst into flames and the ashes drifted towards the floor as the muggle-borns laughed and cheered. Everyone went back to their breakfasts, leaving the pure-bloods scratching their heads in confusion. Jack, Lara and Chloe all looked at Lilith, Sean and Daniel as though they were insane as they roared with laughter.  
"What the hell was that?" Lara asked, raising her eyebrow at the trio.

Lilith wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye as she calmed herself down. She smiled as she thought about her little brother. He always knew what to do to cheer her up when she was stressed.

"It's a muggle thing."

 **AN: There we go! Fun little story. Sorry if you don't get the joke, but hopefully most of you did. Ket me know what you thought and what you think of my MBH (muggle-born headcanon) series idea! Do you want to see more of Lilith and the others? I hope so, I've grown quite attached to them considering the story is only 563 words long. See you guys next time!**

 _ **~TheRavenclawGem**_


End file.
